Elemental Power! Pretty Cure
Elemental Power! Pretty Cure! (エレメンタルパワー！プリキュア！Erementarupawā! Purikyua!) is about 5 girls who become nature guardians, Pretty Cure! The Cure's names are Cure Grassy, Cure Ocean, Cure Rocky, Cure Breeze and a mystery Cure you will have to see for yourself! Elemental Power! Pretty Cure! is a Pretty Cure fan series made by me, AquaMarineWiki! Sypnosis Mother Nature has fallen ill, because of Rostile, the king of Exelement Kingdom, and his servants! And just because Rostile wanted the Elements of Light! But before Rostile takes them, they fall out of Natureland! The elements of light hide around Kishumani, the town of nature! Leaf, the royal fairy, follows the Elements of Light, only to catch one. The Element of Light turns into four elemental crystals, and Leaf realizes that the crystals are Pretty Cure Crystals! Leaf tries to find all four of the Pretty Cure, and the Elements of Light! Can the Pretty Cure find the crystals in time? Or will evil take over Natureland, Earth, and humans? Charaters: Major Characters: Samata Hana/Cure Grassy Voice: Hana (or Sarah in the dub) is a sweet girl who loves nature. Her personality is sweet, kind and fair. She is the Student Body President in her school, Satashi Middle School. When she is Cure Grassy her powers are flowers and nature. Hishini Maya/Cure Ocean Maya (or April in the dub) is a bubbly girl who loves the ocean. Her personality is clumsy, silly and happy. She is the head of the party planner community in the same school as Hana. When she is Cure Ocean her powers are water and bubbles. Saki Amari/Cure Rocky Amari (Ariana in the dub) is a serious, happy girl who loves mountains. Her personality is serious, energetic and sporty. She is one of the leaders of the sports club at Satashi Middle School. When she is Cure Rocky her powers are rocks and ground. Ashami Umara/ Cure Breeze Ashami (Anna in the dub) is a shy, quiet girl who loves the air. Her personality is shy, quiet and happy. She is the book club leader in Satashi Middle School. When she is Cure Breeze, her powers are air and wind. Unknown/Cure Blaze She is unknown. When she is Cure Blaze, her powers are fire and steam. Mascots Leaf: '''An happy-go-lucky fairy who is friends with Crackle from Natural Pretty Cure. She used to be the royal pet in the Elemental Kingdom until Exelement sent Rotteni's onto earth. She always says 'leafu' at the end of her sentences. Villians All villians (except Rostile, Poisona and Gasolina) say "I will rot the world until it is gone! This _____ will be gone! '''Rostile: '''The king of the Exelement Kingdom. He is shown in many episodes. He says "Bring me darkness! Rot the world!' '''Rotena: The nature rottener. He says "This forest will be gone!" Pollutiona: '''The pollution master. She says "This ocean will be gone!" '''Avalanchia: '''The mountain destroyer. He says "This mountain will be gone!" '''Poisona: '''The air poisener. She says "The air will be poisoned... NOW!" '''Gasolina: '''The fire maker. She says "This fire will start... NOW!" Songs '''Opening: Ele-Mental Memories Ending 1: Power of Elements! Ending 2: Elemental Zig-Zag! Movies Pretty Cure All Stars! Dream of Happiness! Elemental Power! Pretty Cure!: Elemental Mishap! Elemental Power! Pretty Cure!: Crystal Princess! Trivia * Cure Grassy and Cure Flora are related, they are cousins. (Even though they should have the same last names, they don't.) * This is actually fitting, because they both are flower and nature Pretty Cures. * Unlike other yellow cures, Cure Rocky is sporty.